


Dishonest Bonds

by revolutionarygirl95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Chaos, Eventual NaruSasu, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarygirl95/pseuds/revolutionarygirl95
Summary: Years after the war, Sasuke returns to Konohagakure, in hunting a desire he can't yet bear to face.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

“It’s humiliating to admit that I’ve lied to myself for years. Everyone we knew must have guessed the truth, but I was too much of a damn coward to let myself consider it.

...It wounds my pride to even say this to you. But that’s all right. I’m no longer afraid of being wounded, or even humiliated. In a way, humiliation is actually… what I want. 

...Please tell me you understand what I mean...”


	2. Sakura's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months earlier...
> 
> An unexpected reunion with Sasuke has threatened Sakura's relationship with Ino- but Sakura has an idea bout how to make things right.

Sakura did not believe she was weak. She was one of the few ninjas in history to master the art of Creation Rebirth and perform the Hundred Healings jutsu, and she could knock out almost anyone with a single chakra-controlled punch, and yet... there were moments when that strength felt unavailable to her. 

She hid these moments of loss from everybody except her partner, Ino, who possessed a telepathic jutsu and the dazzling ability to transform the most embarrassing vulnerabilities into the excitement of intimacy. But Sakura couldn’t rely on Ino’s comfort this time.

Standing outside Ino’s apartment, her heartbeat fluttering, Sakura felt… like her power wasn’t even a part of who she really was. It was more like a valuable possession she’d misplaced.

The door swung open before Sakura was ready, and Ino appeared, looking fierce and radiant. Her long blonde hair was free from its usual ponytail, hanging loose and fluffy around her hips, and her cropped shirt and shorts revealed the smooth strength of her body. Sakura was overcome by a warm wash of guilt for the request she was about to make, and her eyes dropped to the ground.

“You!” she heard Ino exclaim. “I’ve been waiting for you, Sakura! You think you can go on a week-long mission without telling me? I’m going to kick your ass!

Sakura felt slow and dizzy, like the dehydrated effect of looking at the sun on a hot day. “I don’t want to fight, Ino,” she said hoarsely. “I have to ask you something.”

“You don’t want to fight?” Ino seemed startled. As kunoichi, their relationship had been born out of rivalry, and combat was still the heart of their conflict resolution. But after years of entering other ninjas’ minds, Ino’s emotional skills were fine-tuned, and she was quick to understand that something was wrong. “Sakura, are you okay?”

Sakura shook her head limply, her eyes still downcast. She felt the sudden heat of Ino’s hands in hers. “Hey baby, it’s okay,” Ino said. “We don’t have to fight. Come inside.”

Ino tugged her into the apartment, quietly kicking the door shut behind them. She settled down on the couch, twisting her hair into a voluminous rope and tossing it behind her, then pulled Sakura into a gentle embrace. 

“I don’t have to be mad,” Ino said softly. “I was just lonely, and worried not to hear from you.” She cushioned Sakura’s head against her chest and stroked her hair. “So tell me what’s wrong.”

Sakura shrank back, her heart pounding. Her mind felt dull as her senses overflowed with the soft heaviness of Ino’s body, the warmth of her thighs, the stupefying scent of her floral shampoo, and the slight pungence of her skin underneath it.

“Ino...I wasn’t on a mission,” Sakura finally muttered dizzily, lifting her head so she could think more clearly.

“What? Then where were you?”

“It’s hard to say this...” Sakura looked directly at Ino for the first time. Her girlfriend’s misty blue eyes were wide and puzzled, the pink puff of her lips slightly parted. “Ino, I’ve... I’ve betrayed you!”

“You’re so dramatic.” Ino smiled and rolled her eyes. “How exactly did you betray me?” 

Sakura’s expression stayed rigid. “This whole time, I was… with someone else.”

Ino straightened her smile. “So that’s what it is.” She gripped Sakura’s shoulder. “But since when have we talked about betrayal? We’re both adults. You never minded me fucking Sai, so how could I be bothered if you do the same thing? We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

“It wasn’t casual like you and Sai.” Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to abate the sting of approaching tears. “It was someone important to me… and what we did… you’ll never forgive me!”

Ino still looked puzzled. “Who’s important, babe? I never thought you had feelings for anyone else… was it someone I know?”

Sakura’s face flushed with blood. “You always knew I had feelings for someone,” she said, choking a little on the thrust of her emotion. “Besides you… there was someone you’ve always known…”

Ino frowned. “The whole time I’ve known you, I can only think of one person.”

“That’s who…” Sakura was overcome, collapsing like a wilted flower, her body trembling. “He came back…” she sobbed. 

Ino’s eyes widened. A shadow crossed over her face, and she drew away from Sakura.

“... _Sasuke?”_ Her voice was dark and heavy with the memory of him.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Sakura gasped, her voice muffled as she hid her face in her hands.

“Sasuke came back? And he... _fucked_ you?”

“It’s hard to believe, isn’t it?” Sakura muttered.

“For a couple of reasons.” 

Ino’s beautiful face was as inflexible as a mask, but Sakura could guess her thoughts. Sasuke had redeemed himself in the war, but he would always be a rogue. To the village he’d betrayed, he could not be a flesh-and-blood man, only a dark silhouette of the shinobi underworld. 

Yet even as a shadow, just the thought of Sasuke carried a visceral thrill for Sakura. She could still feel the tickle of electricity on her back where he’d tried to kill her long ago. She should have stopped wanting him then… but because of some intrinsic deficiency or lack of self-respect, she never could.

“I... I didn’t realize you still cared about him,” Ino finally said. “Nobody’s seen him since the war. I can’t even imagine what he’s like now.”

Sakura felt the hot pressure of guilt again. “I guess you got over him more easily than I could…” she said. “But it’s reflexive for me, Ino. I wanted him for so long, I let him become part of my identity. I know you felt the same once. We used to act like being with him was our life’s ambition.”

“Of course, when we were kids… but Sakura, after a while I only kept up my interest in him because you did. I don’t know if I really wanted _him_ , especially after he left Konoha. I just know fighting over Sasuke was just part of my bond with _you.”_

“Don’t make me feel worse,” Sakura whimpered.

“I’m not trying to! Come on, Sakura. You’ve just told me something crazy, and I’m trying really hard to process it calmly. I’m trying to be generous to you.” Ino knelt down on the floor and lifted Sakura’s chin so they were eye to eye again. Sakura was embarrassed by this tenderness- she felt her emotion wafting off her like a pheromonal vapor. Ino was close enough to smell it now, even taste it.

Ino breathed in. “So how did it happen? Please. Sakura, baby, just tell me.”

It was almost time for Sakura to make her request. She fought the temptation to stall. “Ino… you have to swear not to tell anyone else.”

“Fine. I swear.”

Sakura inhaled slowly, trying not to feel frantic as she searched for her strength. “And would you mind getting me something to drink?” 

Ino nodded, standing up gingerly and going into the kitchen. Sakura wiped her face on the hem of her dress, thinking over what had already been said.

“Ino…” she called into the kitchen, “what was the other reason?”

“What other reason?”

“You said it’s hard to believe for a couple of reasons.”

Ino returned with two cups of sake. “Well… Sasuke associated with criminals and terrorists, but somehow I should’ve known that wouldn’t bother you.” She handed Sakura a glass and sat down again, pulling her hair away from her body and draping it around her luxuriously. 

“I had this theory,” Ino continued, “and maybe I was wrong… but it’s something I can’t shake. Because we chased after Sasuke for _years_ before he defected, and he never showed any interest in us. Didn’t you wonder why? There was never any other girl he liked better. The only person he ever seemed to like at all was…. Naruto.”

Sakura sipped her drink quietly.

“The bond those two had was always so... intense. So when he left again, after the war, I was sure Sasuke would only come back to Konoha if he was ready to admit that he.. loved Naruto.” She paused for a moment to watch Sakura’s reaction. “But I guess I was wrong if he chose you after all.”

Sakura wrung her hands together, fighting tears again. “Actually, I don’t know if he did choose me,” she breathed. “I don’t even know if I’ll see him again.”

“So he’s gone again? Did he say why he left?” Ino asked carefully, struggling to balance her curiosity with the need to ease Sakura’s distress. “Did he mention Naruto?”

“He didn’t explain.” Sakura wiped her face again and took another sip from her drink. “But he did mention Naruto. He made me promise not to tell anyone he was here- and he said _especially_ not Naruto.”

Ino studied Sakura, her expression torn. “You mean you’re the only one he came to see?”

“Just me.” Sakura smiled slightly through her tears. 

“That’s interesting,” Ino said slowly.

Sakura’s wet smile widened. “Be honest, Ino, aren’t you a little jealous?”

“Me? Jealous of you?” Ino looked taken aback. “Or jealous of Sasuke? I don’t even know, Sakura. I don’t know what to think about any of this. I can barely process anything you’ve told me.”

“Ino, I want to tell you everything. I want to be honest with you. But I’m too ashamed to say it all out loud...” Sakura shook her head slowly. “So I came here with a request. I want you to…”

Ino waited for a long moment before interjecting. “You want me to what?”

“I want you to use your jutsu on me,” Sakura said with sudden determination.

Ino’s composure dissolved. She set her glass down heavily, her pale eyes cold, her voice tense. “Use my jutsu? Why, so you don’t have to admit what you’ve done? How’s that honest?” 

“If you come into my mind, Ino, I’ll show you everything,” Sakura pleaded. “But I can’t keep this secret from you. I couldn’t live with myself.”

“So you want to make me share your…. I’ll call it what you did, your _betrayal?_ You want me to watch you suck Sasuke’s dick?”

“Exactly.” Now that she’d declared her intention, Sakura felt more confident. The air soothed her burning cheeks, and her breathing steadied.

But Ino had lost her cool. “Absolutely not! I’m not interested!” She stood up and glared down at Sakura, her hands on her hips.

“Not at all?” Sakura cracked another little smile. “Are you sure _you’re_ not the one being dishonest?”

Ino looked appalled. _“I’m_ dishonest? You’ve got a lot of nerve, _forehead girl._ You come here begging and crying about betraying me, then accuse _me_ of something?”

Sakura still smiled. “Part of you would _love_ to watch me suck Sasuke’s dick, and you know it.”

“Fuck you, Sakura.”

"Right, wouldn’t you love to see how he fucked me?” 

Ino’s jaw was clenched. “It’s wrong. That’s Sasuke’s private life too. He thinks it’s between the two of you. It’s not fair to him”

“It’s not really him, Ino. Just my memories…. And you said it yourself. Sasuke’s part of our bond. Let’s share this together.”

“That’s bullshit, Sakura. I’m proud of my jutsu. It’s not supposed to be used for something like this.” But as uncertain as Ino looked, Sakura could tell she was breaking down. 

“I’m confused about all of this, Ino. I need you to help me figure it out… Maybe your theory is true. Don’t you want to know?”

“I don’t know… Sakura…”

Sakura clasped Ino’s hands in hers and held them tightly. “Please, Ino. I love you. I don’t know how else to make this right.”

“Nothing about this is right!”

“But you know it’ll help.” Sakura pressed her body against Ino’s and softly kissed her lips. “Please, Ino.”

Ino closed her eyes and resigned herself to let Sakura kiss her. “Damnit, Sakura,” she finally said. “But only because I love you.” She took a step back and raised her hands to Sakura’s forehead.

Taking a deep breath in, she focused her chakra in her fingertips and entered Sakura’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost done. Please let me know what you think! This is my first time writing on AO3 :)


	3. Ino's Jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino enters Sakura’s mind and experiences her embarrassing memories firsthand.

For most of her life, Sakura had denied her love for Ino, masking it as either friendship or hatred. But there had been a few electric moments in their youth when the two girls had faced the truth about themselves before they were able to name it. Sakura would never forget the exhilarating confusion of the first time Ino had penetrated her mind during the chunin exams. For years afterwards, Sakura had quietly dreamed of that moment, the obliteration of every boundary separating them, the intoxicating vulnerability of being completely known. 

Ino had used her jutsu on Sakura many times since, which Sakura always anticipated with excitement and trepidation, but this time would be different from the others. Sakura was gripped by an unfamiliar terror as she felt Ino’s consciousness slip into hers. This time, what Ino saw inside her could change their relationship for good.

_ “I’m here, Sakura,”  _ Ino thought.  _ “Don’t act so terrified. I’m only doing this because you want me to.” _

_ “I’m going to show you the truth,”  _ Sakura thought.  _ “I’m not going to hold back.” _

She closed her eyes and let the world go black as she remembered that evening a week before. Sasuke had sent her a note to meet him in the park. She recalled the soft hum of insects in the lingering heat as she waited for him in trepidation… the fresh scent of the darkening air… and the way she felt when she finally saw him, as if she was trapped between fantasy and reality. 

He had looked so stern, so mesmerizing… His inky hair had grown longer, partly obscuring his handsome features like the moon’s shadow. He was mostly concealed by a dark cloak, revealing just slight suggestions of his body under the fabric. 

_ “Damnit Sakura, could you try not to be so obsessed with him?”  _ Ino interjected.

_ “Look at the way he’s grown up, Ino…. I can’t help it.” _

_ “You’re pathetic. I can’t believe you’re acting like this over a man.” _

_ “But he’s not just any man… he’s Sasuke!” _

Sakura recalled the way Sasuke had swallowed before he spoke, and the low calmness of his voice. The years between them had seemed to fall away when he said her name and thanked her for meeting him. She’d said “Sasuke-kun…. It’s been a long time,” and her heart had throbbed under the stern pressure of his visible eye.

Sakura had confessed her love to Sasuke so many times in the past that just being near him felt painfully intimate. Every word of their short conversation shimmered with possible meanings, and she had to take care not to misjudge the boundary between the man standing before her and the Sasuke of her fantasies.

_ “Okay, Sakura, I get it,”  _ Ino thought.  _ “So what did you talk about?”  _

Sakura had asked him about his travels, and why he’d come back to the village. She could remember almost exactly what he’d said in response: “I’m changing, Sakura. It’s the strength of my bonds that brought me back to the light. But I’ve been alone for too long now." 

He’d gazed at her then, his dark eye fierce, and she remembered with a small tremor that the dark curtain of his hair concealed the glowing power of his rinnegan. "To rebuild those bonds- in a new way... that's what I really want!” Sasuke said. “That’s why I came back.” 

She’d felt an old shiver of distrust.  _ “It was the strength of his bond with Naruto that brought him back to the light,”  _ she thought.  _ “Not with me. So I didn’t really understand why he came to see me.” _

_ “Did you ask him?”  _ Ino asked.

_ “I was afraid to. _

“I want to be honest with you, Sasuke,” she’d said instead. “We’ve been through too much to hide the truth from each other."

"Hmm." He smirked in that enticing way of his. "You've always been honest with me, Sakura.”

Hoping this was not some kind of insult, Sakura had continued recklessly. “I’ve missed you, Sasuke-kun. All these years, I’ve thought about you every day. But... you're right. You already know how I feel. I don’t need to say it again.”

_ “Damnit Sakura! I  _ knew _ you would say some shit like that.”  _ Ino hissed.

_ “At least I didn’t say I loved him!” _

_ “You implied it!” _

_ “Would you stop interrupting? We’re getting to the good part.” _

Sakura pulled Ino deeper into the sensory details of her memory. She recalled her own heartbeat in the moment of tantalizing quiet before Sasuke spoke again, his deep voice measured. 

“Then I’ll be honest with you too, Sakura,” he said. “I’m aware of how you feel for me. You’ve… cared... about me when I gave you every reason not to. You’ve forgiven me for things I can’t forgive myself for. And you’ve never been afraid to declare your affections. That intrigues me. That’s why I came to see  _ you _ specifically.”

“So… I don’t want to misunderstand you,” Sakura said carefully. “What exactly do you want from me, Sasuke-kun?” 

“Hm. You’ve become surprisingly direct,” Sasuke said. 

“Well, you’ve been away a long time. I’ve changed too.”

"Is that true?" 

She nodded, and Sasuke looked away. “It's hard for me to say what I want," he said in his measured voice. "We’re very different, Sakura. As much as I’ve strayed from the right path, you’ve always done what you should. You've always been _ good.” _

What did she imagine in his voice? Was it contempt or irritation? Sorrow? Or… could it be _ interest? _ Sakura remembered how her world turned black and white then, how she’d let her inner self take over. “It’s not true, Sasuke-kun. I’m not so good.... If that’s what you still think about me, then you should get to know me better.”

“I should get to know you better?” He watched her closely.

She maintained his intense eye contact. “Yes, Sasuke. We’ve waited too long to really know each other.”

“Well then.” He gazed at her for a long, excruciating moment, then smirked again. “It’s getting dark. Why don’t you come with me? I’ll show you where I’m staying.”

_ “I can’t believe you Sakura! Look how you just threw yourself at him.” _

_“You_ _would have done the same thing if you had the chance.”_

_ “I told you, I don’t think of him anymore.” _

_ “You pig! Let me come into  _ your  _ head and see if that’s true!” _

_ “Get on with the story, forehead girl.” _

Sakura did her best to recall the details of Sasuke’s rented room- a sparse place overlooking the twinkling lights of the village. Through the window she could see the six Hokages carved on the bluff in the distance, and enjoyed a squirm of pleasant discomfort under Kakashi’s stone eyes. What would their sensei think if he could see her and Sasuke in a room together…  _ alone?  _

Sasuke had taken off his cloak, revealing a simple gray shirt, and put his weapons on the nightstand. He poured two cups of sake and offered Sakura a seat beside him on his bed. She remembered feeling overwhelmed, sitting so close to him, hyper-conscious of an intoxicating muskiness emanating from his body. Had he always smelled like that?

“So.” Sasuke smiled again, just slightly. “Tell me again how much you missed me.”

It was suddenly clear to Sakura that he really did want her. She’d never seen that lustful look in his eye before, except in the heat of battle. Her nervousness tilted into excitement, and she decided to be direct again- he seemed to like that.

“Well, Sasuke-kun, I always think about you... sometimes I dream about you…”

_ “Dream about him!? I’m going to kick your ass!” _

“...you’re special to me, Sasuke. After all these years, I’ve still never felt like that about any other man.”

Sasuke took a slow sip and looked past her to the window, where faint reflections of their bodies had appeared against the darkening sky. “I hope you don’t mean that you’ve been waiting for me all these years,” he said impassively.

“Oh no!” Sakura giggled. “Definitely not. I’ve been with Ino!”

Sasuke grinned deliciously, his face still half-hidden by his luscious hair. “Of course. I suspected you two were more than friends.”

_ “That’s evidence for my theory!”  _ Ino thought. _ “It takes one to know one!” _

_ “Shut up Ino!” _

_ “You don’t want me here? I thought the point was to share the memory.” _

_ “I don’t want to hear your theory right now!” _

_ “Because you know it’s true?” _

_ “Shannaro! If we were in our bodies I’d knock you out!”  _ She wrenched Ino back into her memory. 

“Sasuke... how did you know?” she was whispering.

Sasuke leaned in closer and lowered his voice. “After all this time... I know you very well, Sakura-chan.” 

That transfixing whisper! Sakura’s inner self took over. “But you could still know me better,” she whispered back, finding the courage to straddle him, holding his face in her hands as she lowered herself into the heat of his lap. 

“You’ve gotten bolder,” Sasuke muttered. “What about Ino?”

“She won’t mind. We have an understanding.”

_ “Like you weren’t just sobbing about how I’ll never forgive you? You’re dead, Sakura!” _

Sasuke said nothing, but put his hand around Sakura’s waist, pulling her closer into his lap. His visible eye was trained on hers.

Sakura’s body pulsed with energy. “It’s just you and me now, Sasuke…

_ “Ironic.” _

“...and I’ve wanted this for so long…”

Sakura’s memory dissolved into dizzy sensation as her lips touched his. Sasuke didn’t wait to kiss her back. For an everlasting moment, he was gentle and tender, his mouth only slightly open, then he pulled her down roughly onto the bed. Her body on top of his, she kissed him harder, her hands sliding down his torso, enchanted by the heat of his muscular frame and the heavy beat of his heart.

“Show me how much you want me, Sasuke,” she murmured, pleased by how quickly his body had responded to hers. 

Sasuke didn’t speak, but softly bit her bottom lip. Sakura felt a low whine escape her body as he turned her over and held her down with the weight of his hips. She pushed the hair from Sasuke’s face to finally see him clearly, eye to eye with the bewitching glow of his rinnegan, her heartbeat frenzied under the heat of his body and the pressure of his gaze. Feeling daring, she lifted his shirt and stroked his chest, feeling his nipples harden under her touch. For once, he was vulnerable too- not even Sasuke could hide the reactions of his body.

She'd always been honest with Sasuke and enjoyed the thrill of her one-sided intimacy with him. Now as she held him in her arms, kissing him, feeling his heartbeat, Sakura let herself succumb to curiosity.

“You think you know so much about me... but what do I know about you, Sasuke?” she asked, coaxing his shirt off, the alarm of seeing his severed arm passing quickly as his good hand explored her body.

His voice was dark. “There’s nothing to know.”

“But I don’t understand you, Sasuke-kun. You could have had any of us any time you wanted. You acted like you weren’t interested at all. Why did you wait until now?”

Sasuke didn’t answer. She moved her hips against him, feeling him swelling against her thigh, and he panted a little, struggling to separate his irritation from his arousal as the unconscious movement of his hips matched hers. She knew he didn’t intend to answer her questions, but she couldn’t resist asking. She enjoyed his discomfort. He’d humiliated her for years- at last, she'd found a way to be his equal.

“What about the redhead who was all over you?” Sakura asked. “Don’t tell me you never fucked her, Sasuke.”

“Don't talk so much,” he breathed.

"Did she suck your dick, at least? I can do that too, Sasuke! I’ll do whatever she did!”

_ “Called it,” Ino thought. “You’re so predictable.” _

Sasuke’s eyes flashed and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Damn it. You're still... so annoying!" he growled. 

Sasuke's irritation had always turned Sakura on, and she moaned slightly as she felt herself getting wetter. Her illusion of power had given way to the oblivion of vulnerability once again. 

“So that’s what you like,” Sasuke said, suddenly understanding. He wrapped his fingers around the base of her throat. “You want to annoy me? You want to drive me crazy?"

She whimpered in delight. "But won't you tell me-"

His voice hardened. "Don't push your luck."

Sakura felt suddenly frightened by the alien light of his rinnegan. "Sorry- Sasuke-kun…”

He rolled his mismatched eyes, grinning slightly, and released her from his grip, unbuttoning the collar of her dress before sitting up and tugging it off her with one hand. She squirmed a little as he gazed at her in her bra. 

“Take that off for me, Sakura.” Sasuke stood up, still watching her, the length of his dick now clearly visible against the fabric of his pants. She had never felt so delightfully self-conscious in her life. “The rest of it too,” he said, taking another sip of sake while he waited for her to unstrap the ninja tools from her thighs, his eyes cool and intent.

_ “He never used to drink.”  _ Ino thought.

_ “I guess we’ve all picked up bad habits.” _

_ “He seems nervous. It’s strange to see him like that.” _

Naked except for her socks, Sakura felt cold and shy, highly sensitive to Sasuke’s inspecting eyes. She crossed her legs as he knelt in front of her and stroked her thigh. 

“Open your legs for me,” he said.

Sakura felt her mind spin with embarrassment at her vulnerability.

“You said you dreamt about me,” said Sasuke. “Is this the kind of thing that happens in your dreams?”

“You’re full of it,” Sakura murmured. 

Sasuke coaxed her legs apart, moving between them and kissing her breasts with a tender passion, licking her nipples until they hurt. Her veins rushed with blood like gutters during heavy rainfall, and her body throbbed with pleasure as Sasuke ran his hand up her inner thigh. He took his time, knowing it made her ache, teasing her around her pussy for insufferable ages, finally tracing her lips open with a warm finger. 

_ “Look at Sasuke!”  _ Ino thought.  _ “He’s better than I expected.” _

_ “Now do you understand?” _

_ “I’ll admit... this is interesting. _

Sasuke ran his tongue down her stomach as Sakura leaned back, lightheaded with anticipation, feeling like she’d crossed completely into her inner world of fantasies. She burned with anticipation until his mouth finally met its mark. He penetrated her with his fingers, stroking her from inside as his tongue swirled around her clit, and she whimpered so loudly that Sasuke broke his concentration and looked up at her with his hypnotizing stare, his wet mouth cracked into a smile. 

“I've never heard you squeal like that, Sakura,” he said.

“Please, Sasuke, don’t stop, it feels so good to have you do that,” Sakura panted.

“Tell me how you like it.”

“A little slower,” she breathed. Her voice sounded like someone else’s- it felt so unreal. To think the hand that could have killed her was inside her now...that the man doing this to her was  _ Sasuke…  _

Sakura lost control of the memory as her conscious mind closed down. She could barely think, all she knew was the feeling of the two of them together, Sasuke on his knees in front of her, his tongue following her command. She’d would’ve been happy to let him fuck her and go, just because he was Sasuke- she never expected that he could be this attentive.

_ “He definitely fucked the redhead,”  _ Ino thought.

_ “Do you think he actually wanted to please me?”  _ Sakura wondered, her mind going dim. _ “Knowing Sasuke, it could have just been some kind of power trip.” _

_ “What’s the difference?”  _ Ino thought. _ “Anyway, I’ll admit that I was wrong about him not liking women. But I think the rest of my theory still stands.” _

Sakura ignored her, enveloping herself in the physical details of her memory. “I’m close,” she sighed.

“Come for me, Sakura-chan,” Sasuke whispered, his voice muffled against her skin, his breath hot and wet.

Sakura’s mind dissolved into waves of color, her body spasming around his fingers in slow motion. For a moment she felt like she’d broken all ties with reality, then Sasuke’s mouth returned to hers, and she could taste herself on his tongue, feel his slippery body, hear herself moan. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her and held her limp body against him, their hearts pumping together. 

_ “Mmm… that was nice,”  _ Ino thought.

_ “I felt like I was in a genjutsu.” _

_ “He’s like his brother in that way.” _

“What do you want now, Sasuke?” Sakura asked. “I’m all yours. I’ll do anything you want.”

He was quiet, apparently deep in thought as she stared into his multicolored eyes, pleading with him. “Whatever you want... I’m ready...”

Sasuke released her from his embrace. “You don’t have to talk so much. You really are annoying!” he said, returning to form. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall down around his sculpted legs. Sakura watched, wide-eyed, as he slid off his underwear and held his glistening dick in his hand.

_ “Oh come on, Sakura,”  _ Ino thought. _ “Could you try to remember things realistically?” _

_ “I swear that’s exactly how he was!” _

_ “I know you’re exaggerating.”  _ Ino thought.

_ “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re jealous, Ino-pig. Just watch me.” _

Sakura slid off the bed and knelt in front of Sasuke, taking him into her own hands, squeezing him gently. She felt his thickness and the swollen tenderness of his skin, the way he felt both hard and velvety soft. A jolt of electricity ran through her body as she imagined how he would feel inside her- but she could be patient. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Still think I’m a good girl, Sasuke-kun?”

He rolled his eyes, obviously restraining the urge to call her annoying again- but she could tell he was excited too. She licked the wet tip of his dick, swirling her tongue around him, tasting the sticky fluid he’d emitted, and felt herself overflowing with the knowledge that this was Sasuke’s scent filling her nose, Sasuke’s taste filling her mouth, Sasuke’s body under her control. 

She was no longer interested in getting to know him by asking questions. Now she wanted to know how every inch of him felt under her tongue, and where he was most sensitive to her, and how she could do for him what he’d done for her. She bathed him with her tongue until he struggled to restrain his breath, then she let him sink into her mouth. Moving her head up and down slowly, trying not to choke as he filled her to her throat, Sakura felt Sasuke’s fingers in her hair guiding her. She moved steadily until she could feel him twitch and hear the exertion of his breath. She looked up at him, his eyes half-closed and his lips slightly parted. She could tell he was losing himself.

“Sakura,” he whispered weakly, lifting her head up. There was a vulnerable look on his face that she’d never seen before- but it was gone a moment later as he composed himself. “Get back on the bed,” he said. “I want to fuck you now.”

She wiped her mouth and climbed back onto the bed. 

“Turn over,” Sasuke said.

Sakura obeyed, resting her head on the pillow and raising her hips high, no longer afraid to let him see her clearly. For all the years she’d desired Sasuke, even loved him, she’d never trusted him before- but in this moment, she’d temporarily forgotten the reasons for her misgivings.

He teased her pussy open, fingering her until fluid leaked onto the bed, then he stroked the sticky head of his dick against her before penetrating her slowly. She trembled at the feeling of him inside her as he pushed himself deeper in.

“Oh Sasuke-“ Sakura turned back to look at him. His face was slightly flushed, and his dark hair was damp with sweat. He moved in and out of her with a tantalizing energy as she sunk further into the bed, arching her back as much as she could, gripped him tightly and grinding against him until he could no longer stifle his moans. She was so turned on by the sound of him, she felt like she could come again. She clasped his hand in hers, rubbing his fingers against her clit until she felt like her body was sparkling.

His breath was getting rougher, his thrusts more brutal. “Let me get on top,” Sakura said. Sasuke ignored her until she begged. “Please... Sasuke-kun... Trust me...”

He reluctantly pulled himself off her and collapsed onto his back, his chiseled chest heaving. She took his dick in her hands again, stroking and kissing it, tasting herself on his skin, before she mounted him and slowly sank down onto him. She held him tightly inside her as she moved, guided by his hand on her waist. 

“Do you like me this way?” Sakura asked. 

“Stop asking questions,” Sasuke panted. “You’re really going to drive me crazy.”

“Call me annoying, then.”

“You like that too much.” His voice was strained with exertion. 

Sakura could feel herself losing control, and she cried out “please… Sasuke….” 

“Hang on,” Sasuke said. “I’m almost at my limit.”

Sakura felt a viscous warmth spreading through her body from its core- then suddenly, Sasuke had her on her back again, his fingers closing around her neck. She could hardly keep her eyes focused, overwhelmed by the tender sensation spreading across her body and the power of his final thrusts into her. Her vision blurred as she lost control of her body, pulsing with pleasure as she heard him moan, and saw the red light of his sharingan. 

Then his grip loosened and he fell on top of her, panting, his eyes squeezed shut. They lay still for a few minutes as their heartbeats slowed. When Sasuke opened his eyes again, the sharingan was gone.

_ “You’ve been quiet, Ino,”  _ Sakura finally thought. She released her focus on the memory, letting her mind return to nothing but formless color and the disembodied awareness of Ino’s surface thinking.

_ “I’m just thinking it over,”  _ Ino thought.  _ “Maybe I do like to watch.” _

_ “I knew it!” _

_ “I wasn’t expecting to see the sharingan. Does that happen every time he comes?” _

_ “Don’t be vulgar, Ino-pig.”  _ Sakura knew if she was in her body she would blush.

_ “I can’t understand how you can act the way you do, then get embarrassed just talking about it.” _

_ “What are you trying to say?” _

_ “I’d like to hear you admit you’re a slut.”  _

_ “Anyway,”  _ Sakura thought, quickly.  _ “Do you want to see any more?”  _ Returning to her memories felt safer than letting Ino engage with her thoughts in real time.

_ “Why don’t you want me to engage with your thoughts in real time?”  _ Ino teased. 

_ “You’ve never been inside my head this long. Aren’t you getting tired?” _

_ “I could go all night!” _

But Sakura was exhausted..  _ “One of these days I’ll come inside your head, then you’ll see how it feels,”  _ she thought.

_ “Just one more thing then... “  _ Ino thought. 

_ “What?” _

_ “...I want to see him talk about Naruto.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That will be the last het scene :)


End file.
